


Hey Little Monster

by StarryNight (orphan_account)



Category: Bully (Video Games)
Genre: Belligerent Sexual Tension, Boarding School, F/F, First Time, Foe Yay, High School, Lesbian Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-05-01 08:11:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5198588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/StarryNight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lola's got her little monster all worked up throughout the whole time they've "hated" each other.</p><p>Contains sexual tension resolution sex.</p><p>Just because I wanted to write some femslash tbh~~</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hey Little Monster

**Author's Note:**

> The song is Little Monster by Royal Blood, 10/10 would recommend.
> 
> I do not own the characters, the game or the song.

_Hey little monster, I got my eye on you_

Lola smirked at how innocent Mandy was acting. Acting as if she didn’t want it. All it took was one look into those lust-filled eyes to see that it was all an act. Lola almost felt bad for her. After all, she was the perfect cheerleader and girlfriend of the star quarterback and she just happened to get all hot and bothered over the girl she was supposed to hate. Mandy continued to back away, still giving it the big damsel in distress act. Funny how she was backing away right towards the empty clubhouse. It was obvious that she wanted it, Lola could tell by how her cheeks had flushed pink and her eyes had darkened.

_Where are you going, where you running to?_

Lola was so close to just screaming at Mandy to give up the innocent act. They’d both been waiting for this for a long time. All that tension, fueling their fake vendetta against each other, was crackling and burning in their veins right now. Mandy still backed up, until she was right up against the doors of the clubhouse. Lola pushed her forward through the doors. Mandy silently handed her the keys she had managed to get and she locked the doors behind them. Now it was just them, breathing heavy and hot in the dimly lit storeroom.

_Hey little monster, you know it's all ok_

Lola closed the distance, the back of her neck tingling as she reached out for Mandy’s cheek. Mandy flinched slightly when the hand made contact, but there was not much to suggest that the shiver was nothing but pure lust. Both girls’ pupils dilated even more, their eyes getting so dark that Lola couldn’t hold back any longer.

_I'm gonna love you, no matter what you say_

She closed the distance. Red lips met soft, cherry-glossed ones in the same way that fireworks meet the sky. Pulses raced and hearts thumped together as Lola’s hands found her way into Mandy’s hair. Pinky’s hands, meanwhile, came to a rest on Lola’s hips as they kissed intensely. Lola could feel herself getting hotter, tingling all over with how much she wanted Pinky. They walked over to the random mattress on the floor, keeping their lips connected. Lola could feel her crotch becoming warm as her skin tingled all over her body. Yes. This was going to happen at last.

_Hey little creature, tell me what's on your mind_

She gently pushed Mandy back onto the mattress, staring at her like a wolf stares down its meal. Mandy’s cheeks were red by this point. She removed her leather jacket, faintly scented with perfume and petrol, and carelessly threw it on the floor. She didn’t care about putting it neat, not now. Not when Mandy’s skirt had ridden up like that as she lay back, giving Lola a generous view of her legs. Lola wanted so badly to just put her hand up there and get into her panties but good things come to those who wait, right? She wouldn’t be able to wait long though, especially not when Mandy is pulling her closer and their lips meet again.

They kissed ferociously, hungrily, desperately. Lola thought she would lose all sense right there and then as Mandy’s hand snaked its way under her shirt. She felt the softness of her fingers and the very faint scratching of her false nails. Her skin tingled, following the trail of her touch as it slid backwards to unhook her bra. Lola smirked into the kiss, then moaned as those same hands brushed past her breast. Lola pulled away for a moment to remove her bra, but Mandy’s hands beat her to it. Those softly manicured hands lifted her shirt over her head and removed her bra.

__

_Where've you been hiding? Can I come this time?_

Lola was shirtless now, her nipples standing out and her chest flushed. Mandy responded by pulling Lola back down and rolling over so that she was on top. Lola growled at her sudden dominance, pulling her back in for more making out. The kissing was heated and rough, with occasional moans as Mandy brushed her hand across those breasts. After a while they both stood up and undressed each other. Both girls stole gentle caresses as they slid everything but their panties from each other’s bodies.

_Let me discover_

Back on the bed, Mandy lay below Lola as their hands roamed each other’s bodies. More kissing, then Lola got up and positioned herself lower. Mandy sighed softly as Lola softly caressed the inside of Mandy’s thighs. She swore she could have come right there when she saw how wet her pants were. She couldn’t resist, running her finger over the wet patch. She smirked when Mandy rewarded her with a gasp and a soft moan. As she started to rub that spot, Mandy’s breathing began to hitch and pant.

_I got love on my fingers, lust on my tongue_

“Please, Lola. I want you” she panted. Lola tingled, and slid her hands into Mandy’s pants. Her eyes widened at how wet she was in there. It turned her on so much. Her clit throbbed with want as she slid Mandy’s red panties down her soft legs. Mandy flushed, silently urging Lola to just touch her already. Lola obliged, sliding a long finger into her. It was so wet and warm in there that Lola wondered what it would be like to have a dick, just to stick it in there. She added a second finger and Mandy moaned loudly.

“Oh fuck, yes, like that” Mandy groaned, before Lola’s next action rendered her speechless.

Lola leaned forward and gave Mandy’s clit a long, slow lick. Mandy lost all ability to focus on anything but Lola, and how she was eating her out right now. Lola continued to lick Mandy like she was the most delicious ice cream in the world, even giving it a tiny little suck now and again. She was panting hard now, moaning pretty much every time she breathed. Lola’s free hand slid down to her own clit and started to play with it.

_You say you got nothing, so come out and get some_

“Fuck, you’re gonna make me come” Mandy managed to say. Lola sped up, thrusting her fingers in and out at lightning speed. Mandy’s moaned got higher and louder as she felt her whole body tense up and spark with electricity. Lola moaned against her as Mandy cried out loud, her body shaking as she hit her peak. Lola slid her fingers out and licked all of Mandy’s wetness. She carried on touching herself, until Mandy pushed her down and started to return the favour.

Lola would treasure this for the rest of her life. Whenever she was bored in bed at night or relaxing in the bathtub, she’s sure she would get herself off easily to the memory. Mandy’s tongue worked her until she was begging, desperate to come. Her hands gripped the sides of the mattress as Mandy’s mouth sucked and tongue flicked against her clit. It was like an electric shock through her body when she did come. It didn’t take long, but it felt so good. Her vision flashed as she came, an animalistic growl escaping her throat.

_I say run little monster, before you know who I am_

In the afterglow, the two girls held each other, still nude. They fell asleep like that, bodies entwined, with the same thought running through both of their minds.

 

They needed to do this again.


End file.
